Game shows have always been present since the beginnings of television broadcasting. With ever increasing competition, producers try to come up with new concepts so has to capture a bigger share of viewers.
However, most concepts do not involve the viewer. Thus, there is a need for an innovative game show concept that involves the viewer so as to increase viewer loyalty.